


Satisfaction

by AvatarAang7



Series: The Collection [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7
Summary: Asami made the mistake of sharing a fairly intimate secret with Opal: not once has a man been able to satisfy her in bed. So Opal decides it's up to her to hook Asami up with someone who can.Modern AU Korrasami, it's almost all smut, if that wasn't obvious.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/830271
Comments: 19
Kudos: 620





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this on a Tumblr post that I'll link to at the end, just to avoid spoilers. Spent quite a while working on this off and on, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

"No." Asami's response couldn't have been more clear.

-"Please? Give one more guy a chance." Opal was practically pleading here, but Asami wouldn't have it.

"I caught the last guy you hooked me up with poking holes in his condoms. That shows some really poor judgement about your taste in men."

She was almost offended at this. "That's not true. Bolin is a really nice guy."

"He is, but you're not trying to hook me up with Bolin, you're keeping him all to yourself." Asami sighed. "You know, I've totally had it with all of them. I am done with men. Every time you set me up for a date or even a one night stand, it ends the same way: some one-pump chump who's more interested in himself than in the whole 'doing it together'-thing."

Opal sighed. "You're not exactly satisfied."

"You can safely turn that 'not exactly' into 'not at all'. Ever. So that's it, I'm done with men, and I'm just gonna get myself a cat and a super deluxe vibrator."

This made Opal chuckle, but it wasn't enough to convince her. "You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, are you really trying to tell me you can't find someone who can satisfy you in bed?"

"I guess so."

-"Well, I call bullshit. With your looks, either you don't want to, or you're just lying right now."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Why would I lie about that, when I also just told you not to hook me up anymore?"

-"I don't know, so maybe there's another reason I can't figure out." Opal took a deep breath and thought for a moment, before a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Tell you what: you give my hookups one more chance, and if it doesn't work out, I'll drop the entire thing."

Asami sighed. "Opal, I'm not interested. Set me up with another guy and I just won't show."

Her smile grew. "Ahh, but that's the clever part: it's not a guy."

"You've got to be kidding me."

-"Promise you I'm not. Korra is really nice, hot, a tad bit cocky, but I think you'll like her, and satisfaction is guaranteed."

So many questions. "How would you even know that? You've been with Bolin since high school."

Opal chuckled at the memory. "She's Kuvira's ex. We were on a sibling weekend, the six of us, and brought our significant others. They kept us awake all damn night because Kuvira was screaming so loud, and you know how difficult it is to break her composure."

Asami had to agree there, she knew Kuvira was one of the most stoic people there was. "But still, why would you try to hook me up with a woman? I'm not gay."

Opal was less than impressed. "So? I'm trying to set you up for a one night stand, not plan your wedding. And you don't have to be a lesbian to enjoy the sex. Just give her a chance." Asami mulled it over for a moment, so Opal threw in one more deal-sweetener. "If it doesn't work out, our next shopping trip is entirely on me."

"Are you trying to bribe me into doing this?"

-"Just looking out for my best friend."

Asami sighed, because when Opal got something in her head, there was no getting it out again. It was the Beifong boar-headedness in her. "Fine. One chance."

* * *

On a date - with a woman. This was stupid.

Asami had no problem with queer people, not in the slightest, but she was reasonably certain it just wasn't her thing. Call her a skeptic, but there was a bigger chance that this wouldn't work out than that it would.

She had arrived a few minutes early, as was her custom, and was now waiting for the white wine she had ordered, which gave her another unwanted chance to think about the stupidity of this whole endeavor. "Why did I even come here?" she muttered to herself.

-"To get a drink with me, obviously," a voice to her left said. Asami looked up, seeing a woman standing there with a crooked smile aimed at her.

"You're Korra?"

-"That's me, which must make you Asami." She held out her hand, which Asami shook, giving her a chance to properly eye the woman up. Her fairly short white hair, slicked back with a generous helping of wax, made for a beautiful contrast with her dark skin. Her bright blue eyes were playful, a feeling emboldened by her smile and generally friendly face. Her muscular arms and frame hinted at a very active lifestyle, accentuated by the tattoos around her right bicep and on her left forearm. The nonexistant sleeves of her shirt left those arms on display, or maybe she just didn't like to restrict her massive biceps. Clearly someone for whom form follows function. "So," she continued, settling onto the barstool next to her, "Opal felt you needed to get laid." Korra made a single gesture to the barkeep, who just started pouring her a beer.

"You're not one to dance around the issue, are you?"

-"No point. Opal told me why she was setting us up, and she's not one to give two people a different version of the same story."

That was a decent reading of Asami's best friend. "So what did she tell you?"

"A time, a place, and to be on the lookout for a gorgeous woman with pitch-black hair. She wasn't lying."

Even though she was slightly flattered by that, Asami wasn't going to give in that easily. "And I suppose that only with a heavy heart you took on this arduous task, an act of pure selflessness?"

Korra's smirk grew. "Well, I wouldn't say that. Opal just told me that you desperately needed a good lay, so obviously she came to the right person."

Asami scoffed. "She also wasn't lying when she said you were cocky."

-"When you have the skills to back it up, it's confidence, not arrogance." She took a sip of her beer the bartender just put in front of her and seemed to get away without paying. But after she put it down again, her expression changed to a more serious one. "Look, Opal said she was hooking me up with a straight woman who has her doubts about this date, if you can call it that. If you're uncomfortable with this, say it, and we end things here. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I'll just have a few more drinks and keep Kai here company for a bit, and you can go wherever you want. I'm not gonna lie to Opal when she asks how it went, but I wouldn't begrudge you for it either."

That gave Asami pause for thought. It was a nice sentiment, that Korra didn't come here already under the assumption that they were going to have sex. She did have her doubts, but at least this wasn't another creep like the last guy Opal set her up with. "I'm not saying it's _im_ possible, I'm just very skeptical. Never found myself super attracted to other women."

-"That's fine," Korra nonchalantly shrugged. "You don't have to be, after all, tonight is supposed to be about you. And I think you're very attractive, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, but that still leaves me with the issue that I don't know you, and I don't know anything about you."

-"Isn't that kind of the point of a one-night stand? Find a person who doesn't annoy you, have sex, and then go your separate ways again."

Asami struggled to come up with a response, because Korra wasn't entirely wrong there. "Guess when I go to bed with someone and literally bare it all, I'd like to know who they are."

Korra took a sip from her beer and thought for a moment. "Fair enough. My name is Korra Waters, I'm from Alaska, fitness instructor by profession, I live with my dog Naga, yes I do prefer dogs over cats, my favorite food is pizza but I can't eat it very often, my favorite movie is The Intouchables, and my biggest pet peeve is people chewing with their mouths open. What else do you think you need to know?"

"That's a lot of information to process in 20 seconds," Asami said, shaking her head.

At that Korra chuckled. "Certainly is, but I'll leave it up to you. I'm in the hotel two blocks from here, do you know it?"

"You mean Hotel Zaofu, the one owned by Opal's family?"

-"That's the one. Opal insisted that we use a room there tonight, kind of pointless if you ask me, but hey, I'm not one to pass up an offer at a free suite." Asami nodded, that did sound like something Opal would do. "So here's the deal," Korra continued, "I'm gonna go back to the hotel. If you decide that I didn't annoy you and it's worth a shot, I'm in room 806. If not, like I said, no hard feelings, I'll just spend the night watching Animaniacs reruns in my underwear. It's up to you."

With that, Korra got up, leaving an astounded Asami at the bar. She called out to the bartender to put both their drinks on her tab, and then really was out the door.

Never had Asami met anyone like that, let alone on a date. Most of the guys she dated thought they were a lot more suave than they actually were, or just spent most of their time staring at her boobs and undressing her with their imagination in general. So the fact that Korra took a much more laid-back attitude to this whole thing was refreshing, if nothing else.

It also spoke of a genuine sense of respect the other woman had for Asami, or at least respect for where she wanted to set the boundaries. It was good of Korra to let her have that choice, but it did bring with it a set of questions.

Did she really want this? She had never been attracted to women before, and now there was one waiting for her in a hotel room down the street. Sure, Korra was fairly attractive in the conventional sense, conforming to more than a few stereotypes about queer women, but was that really Asami's thing?

On the other hand... If Korra really was as good as both she herself and Opal claimed she was, putting aside for a moment that that was a pretty big 'if', it would definitely be a novel experience for Asami and not an unwelcome one. And in that same vein, she never really had the guts to go out and experiment while she was in college, and now an opportunity was literally waiting for her.

With that, she made the command decision to leave this bar and see what the night would bring.

* * *

Asami still wasn't entirely sure of this whole situation, even when she had already knocked on Korra's door, but at that point, there was no backing out anymore.

The door swung open, revealing Korra with a wide smile on her face. "Glad you decided to come. Make yourself at home," she said, stepping aside to let Asami in.

Turns out Opal had overdone herself, giving Korra a suite for the night and everything. Not that the hotel would be very booked at this time of year, but still, probably not fully necessary.

-"You know, this is the first time I've ever really benefited from a friend's wealth," Korra admitted. "But now that I am doing that anyway, why not make the most of it?" She walked over to the telephone and chose one of the quick dial options. "Hello? Yeah, I'd like to order some room service. Bottle of champagne, on ice, and two glasses. Yeah, room 806. Thanks."

Asami followed the whole thing with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Champagne?"

-"Your first time with a woman, gotta make it special." Korra moved closer to her, putting a single hand on Asami's hip. "But what I said before is still true. If you want to back out, you can back out. Though if I were to make a guess, before that champagne gets here, you won't want anything other than me."

"There's that cocky side again that Opal warned me about."

Korra smiled. "It was worth a warning? Well, why don't you kiss me and find out?"

Asami hesitated. "I... I've never kissed a woman before."

-"That's fine," Korra reassured her but also slowly leaning in closer. "Want me to take charge?"

Asami slowly nodded and closed her eyes as Korra pressed one quick, chaste kiss on her lips. "That's it?"

-"Want more? Didn't think you'd sound so disappointed."

It was complete bait after all, and she took it hook, line, and sinker. On the other hand, Korra was the one constantly reminding Asami that they were here to have sex and that was about it anyway. "Well, I was expecting a little bit more," she admitted.

-"Can do." Korra leaned in again, this time kissing her more fiercely, but it was actually really nice, as much as Asami was reluctant to admit it. Korra was a great kisser, firm but tender, passionate, taking charge when Asami wasn't entirely sure... She could get used to this. In fact, when Korra pushed her through the door and more towards the bed, Asami found herself getting excited at the idea of what the night would bring. She none-too-subtly pulled down the zipper of Asami's jacket and helped her out of it, before they finally reached the bed, where Korra gave her a little push back onto the bed itself.

With one smooth motion, Korra pulled her top over her head and threw it on the floor, revealing that her abs were just as toned as her arms, if not more so. There was also another small tattoo on her right hip, this one a crescent moon with a few waves. Asami had to admit, the idea of spending the night with her was getting more and more appealing by the second. That was, until there was a knock on the door. "Hmm, that'll be the champagne," Korra smirked, leaving a slightly disappointed Asami on the bed. She was still in a training bra, so nothing to worry about on her end, but Asami decided now would be a good time to try and gain a little ground. As soon as Korra had turned her back, she shimmied out of her boots, skirt, and top, leaving only her underwear. True, it wasn't the fanciest set she owned, but it did match, and she always looked good in black.

-"Wow," Korra said upon coming into the room again, seeing her new lover lying on the bed on one arm. "You did come prepared after all."

Asami chuckled. "Of course. No harm in thinking a few steps ahead." Korra put the champagne cooler on one of the nightstands, along with the glasses, before popping open the bottle and pouring two flutes, all painfully slowly. "You really aren't in a hurry, are you?"

She just smiled and handed her one of the glasses. "Well, Opal did let me in on one of your little secrets: that no guy ever managed to get you off. Now, it's perfectly possible that they were just lousy in bed, but to me, there is another, more likely option: they forgot the most important thing about getting a woman off."

"Which is?"

Korra smiled and took a sip of her champagne, which was actually pretty good stuff. "Take. Your. Time. And that's exactly what I'm going to do with you."

It made Asami more than a little curious where this whole thing was going. "So how are you gonna go about that?"

-"Well..." Korra knocked back her champagne like it was water and put the glass on the nightstand. "Pick up again where we left off," she said, gently pushing her lover onto her back and straddling her hips. Asami was trapped but didn't really mind as Korra leaned back in to kiss her some more. She really wished she had her second hand free as well, but she didn't, at least, not until Korra changed that. "Another thing that's worth doing... finding out your pressure points. And no reason I can't have some fun in the process."

Because of the position Asami was in, there was just a little dimple on her windpipe. Korra decided to take Asami's champagne from her and pour some of it into that little dimple. "Now hold still..." She gently began kissing her way down Asami's jaw, moving over her neck, pressing light kisses on her entire way down, until she got to suck up that little sip of champagne.

-"Hmm, that's good..." Korra moved over to one side, pushing Asami's hair out of the way, and began kissing her pulse point, and earned a moan after a light bite. "Neck works, but that works on everyone," she smirked. "Now to find the less obvious ones." She moved her way up, gently nibbling on Asami's ear, which worked even better, as far as she was concerned.

She just couldn't hold back a moan, and even though she couldn't see it, because Korra's mouth was on her ear, Asami could even _feel_ her smile. "Sensitive ears, write that one down," Korra whispered. She pulled the pale woman a little bit over to one shoulder, giving her just enough room to snake one hand behind her back and unclip her bra, with her left, no less.

"Already getting to that part, huh?" Asami asked on a sly tone, trying not to let her new lover get the better of her.

But Korra just smiled. "Well, that's always the downside of ending up in bed with someone in fancy underwear: no matter how good it looks, the fun never really starts until it comes off."

Even though she didn't stop Korra from pulling her bra free from her arms, Asami couldn't help but blush just a little bit. She was comfortable with her own body, that wasn't the problem, it was just that this kind of felt like the point of no return. She had no doubt that if she told Korra to stop, they would, but now there really was no getting around the fact that she was going to have sex with a woman.

-"Hmm, me likey," Korra chuckled as she sat back up to take a good look. This was also the point where she apparently decided she was overdressed, as she pulled her training bra over her head and tossed it off the side, as if it would only get in the way. "Now we're even again."

Asami laughed at this, though she did catch herself taking a good, long look at Korra's body, and she liked what she saw. Not that the training bra left much to the imagination, but now that it was off, it did reveal that Korra's breasts were slightly larger than Asami's own, and that she had a bar through either dark nipple. "Ooh, wasn't expecting those."

Korra raised a playful eyebrow. "I got three tattoos, and my piercings surprise you?"

"I'm easily impressed."

This made her lover laugh. "Somehow, I doubt that. Still, if you had them too, it would have made my job easier, so I better bring my A-game." Korra leaned back down, pressing a couple of kisses on Asami's chest, while simultaneously cupping both of her breasts, gently kneading them and running her thumbs over the nipples.

"Hmm..." Asami hummed, feeling more and more content with her decision that this might not have been the worst idea after all. Korra certainly knew her way around the female body and was using every bit of that knowledge to their mutual advantage. She was currently working her way down, putting her lips on a nipple and gently sucking on it, never letting up with the other hand, and it spread a warm, fuzzy feeling through Asami that she hadn't really felt much of before.

Korra quickly switched sides, wrapping her lips around Asami's other nipple and sucked hard, making her moan. This was _good_. How had Asami never figured out before that her nipples were this sensitive? Even when her lover gently bit down on the stiff peak, it still felt good, because she knew exactly how much pressure to apply, seemingly.

Not that that mattered much now, because Korra was showing no signs of slowing down. With an audible plop, she let go of Asami's nipple and continued on her journey down. She only paused for a moment to grab the bottle of champagne again, pouring a thin stream over Asami's belly, letting it collect in her navel, which made Asami chuckle. "Are you really doing body shots with fine champagne?"

-"What better stuff to do it with?" Korra grinned back, before diving in and sucking it up. "Hmm, this is good. Much better than from a glass." Just for good measure, she repeated herself, pouring in another one, and sucking it up just as eagerly. "Okay, enough fun and games, time to get to the heart of the matter," she smiled, tracing her fingers over the lace hem of Asami's panties, who could feel her face heat up. If she let Korra take that off as well, that would be it, because it was her last garment.

"Okay," she said, though not very loud. It was still loud enough for Korra to hear though, as she promptly slipped it down Asami's legs, leaving her bare entirely.

-"Hmm, I do like how much you took your time with trimming yourself," she grinned upon seeing that Asami had left a neat little landing strip.

It was true, she had done that specifically for tonight. Shaving was really rather obvious, even if Opal hadn't said anything about it, but completely smooth was always a little dull as far as Asami was concerned. "Seemed like it was worth trying, and a lot harder than you might think to get it straight."

At this, Korra laughed out loud and pressed a kiss on the neatly trimmed hairs. "Well, I think you did a great job, so I am going to have fun down here." She matched her words by first running a single finger through Asami's folds, making her gasp.

"Ooh, that's good..."

-"And I've barely gotten started..." Korra pushed herself down just that little bit further, and very gently bit the skin of Asami's inner thigh, all awhile using a thumb to rub circles over her clit, making her a lot wetter. "How do you feel about me leaving a few marks?" she asked, but didn't waste any time getting back to business.

"Aahhh... Don't care..."

Korra smiled. "Good." She immediately leaned in just that little bit closer, so much so that her cheek was rubbing over Asami's folds, and sucked down hard on the skin of her inner thigh. That would probably be bright purple come morning. Not that she cared much, it felt too good to care, and what's more, no one would ever see that bite there anyway.

That was the point at which Korra decided it was time to go for it. She dove in, and Asami pretty much instantly came undone. There had been guys who had given her head before, but never with Korra's conviction and enthusiasm. It had been almost like it was a chore for all of them, an obligation, but for Korra it was almost like she preferred giving to receiving, at least in the moment.

She had one arm wrapped around Asami's thigh, keeping it pressed tight against her shoulder and preventing her from writhing around too much in the excitement, while using her free hand to rub over and around her clit, making sure there was maximum stimulation. Korra's tongue was running up and down her lower lips, occasionally stopping that to prod her entrance, only adding to the excitement.

It felt _great_.

Asami moaned out loud at the sensation, not a care in the world if anyone else heard them, or that Korra would be sporting a smug smirk once she emerged again from down there. It felt way too good to care, and all she wanted in the moment was more of if, more of everything, until she came. "Oh, Korra... That's so _good_!" she cried out, pushing her fingers through her lover's hair, grasping it when Korra hit a particularly sensitive spot. Asami pushed her down a little, which her common sense told her she shouldn't be doing, not to use any kind of force, but on the other hand, Korra didn't protest or even resist, and furthermore, let out a sensual moan of her own, the vibrations it generated pushing Asami closer to the edge.

One thing was absolutely certain at this point: if Korra kept going just a little bit longer, Asami's goal for the night would be accomplished. Then again, that was mostly by way of her lover's skill, so she wouldn't take any of the credit for this one, but it was still nice to know that she could actually get there.

The final push came when Korra moved her hand away from Asami's clit, which she was initially disappointed with, but that only lasted until Korra replaced that hand with her lips. And that was it, what finally pushed Asami over the edge. Many a guy had gotten her vaguely in the vicinity of this, but this woman between her legs was the first one to push her over, and it was _glorious_. A relief of the tension that had been building up inside her came all at once, and a wave of pleasure that caused Asami to let out a long, drawn-out moan that she just couldn't help. It felt like she had just let go of a breath that she had been holding for far too long, only much, much better.

It took her quite a bit of time to recover from her first orgasm courtesy of someone else, and Asami was comfortably lying in her post-orgasmic bliss, almost wanting to go asleep then and there, were it not for Korra still nestled halfway between her legs. "Is lesbian sex always this good?" Asami asked, unable to think of anything more intelligent.

Korra smirked as she raised her head up, though not before leaving one more love bite on her inner thigh. "It is when I'm the one delivering the goods. Can't vouch for every lesbian out there, but that's of no concern for us right now." She moved away from between Asami's legs, who whined at the loss of that contact.

"Where are you going?" she asked, surprised to see her lover rolling off the bed.

-"Did you really think I was already done with you? Asami Sato, you have a lot to learn, because I have barely scratched the surface," Korra continued as she reemerged from behind the bed, where her bag was. She was holding up a contraption made up of straps and what looked like a blue dildo, one that would easily rival the size of any guy Asami had slept with.

"Do you really want to use that on me? I mean, you already did what you came here to do."

Korra smiled. "That was for you. This is for me," she said while slipping into the strap-on's harness. "I told you: it's your first night with a woman, I want to make sure it's one you'll remember." She got back onto the bed, crawling most of the way up Asami's body, until they were face to face again. "Unless of course you want to back out, because I also told you I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

Asami had half a heart to tell Korra that she didn't want to, but it was still appealing. Though to be fair, most of that half heart objecting would ask Korra to eat her out again instead of using that contraption, but she had already kept her word that she was as good as she claimed, so there was no reason not to let her at least try it. "You sure that will work?"

Korra chuckled. "Trust me, Asami, if I got you to moan with my tongue, I can get you to scream with this thing."

"I'd like to see you try," Asami grinned, fairly certain not even Korra would be able to break her composure like that.

-"Surprising no one," came the snarky reply. "You win either way, but I'm not a vindictive person. If you want me to, I'll use it on you."

After one more brief thought, Asami nodded, deciding that tonight was one to regret something she tried and didn't like rather than wondering about the what if. "Just take it easy, okay? You weren't exactly modest in the size department when you got that thing."

Her lover chuckled. "Of course, but what fun is life without being a little ambitious at times?" Korra ran the tip of the dildo through Asami's folds that were still soaking wet from her previous orgasm, so it was mostly to lubricate the strap-on. After all, there is no such thing as too much lube when it comes to sex.

That thought was immediately confirmed when Korra pushed so much as the tip in. This thing was _big_. It stretched Asami further than it was used to, but seh did feel really good at the same time. It definitely made her gasp, that much was for certain, even though Korra was taking it easy on her for the time being. That was what she wanted though, no need to be rough right out of the gate when experimenting.

But when she got used to the size of the thing, Asami soon wanted more. More of the strap-on, more of Korra, more of everything. She reached up, capturing Korra's lips with her own in a sloppy but passionate kiss, who responded by thrusting her hips forward a little, pushing the strap-on further inside her.

This got a big moan out of Asami, who revelled in the feeling of being filled like this. It wasn't a common feeling for her, but one she most certainly enjoyed, and things were only promising to get better, judging by the twinkle in Korra's blue eyes and the slanted smirk plastered on her face. She continued her push, right up to the moment where it couldn't go any further. Asami let out a sigh of pleasure when the skin of their hips met, because this felt wonderful.

But of course, this wasn't enough for Korra, who slowly pulled back out, only to push back in again a little faster. She gradually picked up the pace like this, and Asami had a hard time not moaning out loud at every thrust. Her lover grabbed both of her hands by the wrist, pinning them together above her head, letting Korra have free reign here, but Asami didn't fight it. She didn't even mind it, because what Korra was doing felt amazing.

She leaned in to kiss Asami again, but still kept increasing the pace of her thrusts. This definitely pushed her closer towards her climax, but it wasn't until Korra righted herself again that the strap-on was angled in such a way to brush over her most sensitive spot. And somewhat to Asami's annoyance, Korra was proven right here: it made her scream out loud. "Oh, _fuck_!" she cried out. "Right there!"

That was not something she needed to tell her lover twice. She increased the pace more, trying to go as hard as she could. Korra was clearly doing her best here, as she seemed to get a little winded from this as well, judging by the way she was breathing in almost gasps.

This was nothing compared to Asami though. She was still a little bit sensitive from her previous orgasm, so it wasn't long before she felt one approaching again, especially because Korra seemed to make extra sure that the ridge of the strap-on brushed over Asami's G-spot every thrust, if only to make it more effective. She did manage to wrestle her hands free from Korra's, who now used one to lean on the headboard, and one to grope one of Asami's breast and brush her thumb over a nipple, but Asami involutarily grasped at the bed sheets, not really able to resist the will of her body.

She pushed her hips up to meet Korra's, right as she clenched down on the strap-on to lock it in place as she climaxed. At this point, Asami was _way_ beyond caring if Korra would be smug about this, because damn it, did this feel great. Opal would probably have a thing or two to say as well once she heard what had happened here, and yet it didn't matter.

-"Hooh, that's a workout," Korra said as she pulled the strap-on out again. "But I'm not gonna lie, you're not the most difficult one. Guess being the first to push you this far has some benefits."

Asami chuckled. "That's your line to woo a lady?"

Her lover smiled. "I'd say we're past the point of wooing." She leaned in, pressing a kiss on Asami's cheek. "And with the sounds coming out of you, I'm not sure I'd call you a lady either," she whispered. "But I quite like those sounds, so I'm curious to see what else I can get out of you."

This did make Asami blush a little, but she also braced herself, because one thing was abundantly clear: Korra wasn't anywhere near done for the night.

* * *

Five orgasms later, Asami was completely spent, and even Korra seemed to be tired, in spite of her impressive physique. There's only so long even the fittest person in the world can keep something like this up.

With a content sigh, Asami swung her legs off of her lover, as that had been her idea: sitting on Korra's face. It had been one of the best ones of the night, even though her memory was starting to get a little fuzzy. Sensory overload, so to speak, but it had been very exciting, and the face-sitting position was definitely a good way for Asami to get her cardio in. She dropped down onto the bed, taking a deep breath and feeling like she wanted to sleep until noon. It probably was going very late in the night by now anyway, though her time perception also wasn't brilliant at the moment. Too much else to focus on.

There was so much that Korra had gotten her to try, she even took Asami from behind while pulling her hair, something she never would have thought she'd enjoy, but she did. Maybe it was just her lover's skill and patience, to slowly work her way up to full throttle, rather than stamping on the gas from the word 'go'.

Korra propped her head up on one arm, tracing circles around Asami's belly button with her finger. "So... You think your first night with a woman was memorable?" she grinned.

"Safe to say I never had anything close to this," Asami chuckled, still slightly out of breath. "You were amazing, no other word for it."

-"Why thank you, it's always nice to be appreciated." A sly smile played over her lips as her finger started slipping just a little bit lower. "What do you say, one more round before we call it a night?"

Asami wasn't sure if she heard that correctly. "Wait, you're still not done? I don't know if I can handle any more pleasure."

Korra chuckled. "Well that's the thing, you should build up a buffer if you don't know when the next time is going to be. Could be weeks or months, so you should enjoy it while you still can."

"Or 31 years in my case..." Asami muttered. With a deep breath, she conceded that her lover had a point. "Okay then, give me your worst."

For a change, it was actually Korra who seemed a little hesitant. "Don't think I still have the energy for that, plus, I like my last one to be slow and lazy," she admitted as she started running her finger up and down Asami's landing strip.

"Guess we can try one of those," Asami nodded.

-"Great," Korra smiled, and let her hand slip down one last time. Asami leaned her head back into her pillow, letting go of a content breath. She turned to face her lover, who smiled and pressed a long, slow kiss on her lips, only making the feeling down below more intense. As wild, surprising, and unexpected as tonight had been, Asami was definitely on board with this gentle version of Korra, who was now rubbing circles over her clit.

She rolled partway over, interlocking their breasts, but they fit together nicely, as far as Asami was concerned. She didn't mind the feeling of Korra's body weight mostly on top of her, especially because she used her weight to sort of fake a thrusting rhythm. True, Korra had gotten rid of the strap-on again and was now just fully nude again, but her fingers made for a fine replacement.

Her fingers slipped inside of Asami, and she knew straight away that this wouldn't take very long. Her previous seven orgasms had left her so sensitive that even something so simple had a big effect. On top of that, Korra started kissing her neck, having slipped down Asami's body a little bit further, pushing her even further.

But actually, she didn't want that just yet. Because one other thing Asami felt was that her lover had started grinding herself on her thigh, at least she was, judging by how wet it had gotten over the past minute or so. Korra had only come once while she was wearing the strap-on, she definitely deserved more than that.

-"You getting close yet?" Korra asked, breath streaking over Asami's neck.

"Yes... but you first..." she breathed, not trusting herself to put off saying that any longer.

-"Together," her lover suggested, which was good enough. She picked up the pace a little bit, which Asami most readily noticed because Korra's breathing was becoming more ragged and shallow, just like her own. The wet spot on her thigh was also becoming bigger as Korra rode it more vigorously, becoming increasingly desperate for friction of any sort. She had to use her free arm to keep herself in place, and so it fell to Asami to brush Korra's hair out of her face, because it had fallen out of place completely.

With her hand already in the right place, she pulled her lover in for one last kiss, right before Korra pulled away in a silent scream of ecstasy. But Asami had no plans to go silent, no matter how exhausted she felt. Right as she reached her peak, she cried out at the sensation of her lover pushing her further than she had ever gone before. This was pleasure in its purest form, rolling over her body like a wave on the beach.

Asami fell back onto the sheets when it was done, knowing that she had absolutely nothing left in the tank. Her last orgasm had left her exhausted. Even if Korra had the energy to go for more, which she doubted, Asami just didn't anymore. She was 100% fine with Korra snuggling up to her and burying her face in the nape of Asami's neck. She wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer anyway.

-"Hmm... You smell sexy..." Korra mumbled, which made Asami chuckle.

"Seriously? We've been going at it for what, three hours, and you're trying to tell me I don't reek of sex and sweat?"

Now it was her lover's turn to laugh. "I said you smell sexy, I didn't say anything about clean." Asami had to give her that one, and relaxed into Korra's grip. "So was that more or less what you expected having sex with a woman would be like?"

"I honestly had no idea what it would be like, but whatever I was expecting, it turned out a lot better."

-"Glad to hear it. Can't get much better than that."

Asami wasn't sure how to read that. "You want to keep going? I don't think I can anymore."

Korra chuckled. "Nah, I'm spent. There's only so long even I can keep this up."

-"You have to give it to Opal, she was right, because that's your modest side poking its head around the corner again."

This didn't faze her lover though. "I kissed every inch of your body literally from head to toe, I think we're past the point of modesty." Korra pressed a lazy kiss on Asami's neck to emphasize her point. "But this is nice though. I could fall asleep like this, you're nice and soft." Her voice was trailing off, almost as if she was already falling asleep. Wouldn't surprise Asami though, given the effort Korra had put in.

Truth be told, she herself wouldn't be able to hold out much longer either. Ever since she was a little girl, Asami had trouble falling asleep when she was cold, and Korra was nothing if not warm. She was right. This was nice.

* * *

When Asami woke up the following morning, she soon realized that pretty much her entire body was sore, but in that immensely satisfying way. She was fairly certain there was a grin still plastered on her face that wouldn't be leaving any time soon and that she'd be walking bow-legged to her cab.

But the strangest thing for now was that she was alone in this massive bed. It was kind of a disappointment, though she couldn't ask much more from Korra after what she'd given her last night. But it would be at least nice to know where she went.

Fortunately, that mystery soon solved itself when Korra walked out of the bathroom in a sports bra and boyshorts, toweling her damp hair dry. "Morning," she smirked at the sight of Asami's grin.

"And to you. What time is it?"

-"Seven thirty. I know it's early, but I have to get to the gym. Everybody wants to go on Saturday, and they need me there for instructions."

Asami nodded, because that did sound familiar. "No weekends for you, huh?"

-"Mondays and Tuesdays for me, don't worry. But enough of that, how'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. Though I will say this: I can't really move."

Korra actually laughed out loud at that. "If you're surprised by that, it really was long overdue that you got properly laid. Sore muscles the morning after are all part of the fun, and the proof that you did your best last night." She took two steps over to the little table, where there was a pen and a notepad, and she started scribbling something down. "Listen, I had really good fun last night, if that wasn't obvious, so here's my number. If you feel that lesbian sex wasn't such a bad idea after all, call me, and we can go again."

Asami chuckled. "You've definitely given me something to think about there." She watched as Korra dressed herself, not in anything fancy, and then just balled up the rest of her clothes and stuffed them in her bag. It did make her a little bit sad, knowing that once that door closed, it would really be over. There was the option of doing it again, but it just wouldn't be the same.

-"Want one more kiss to close off your first time with a woman?" Korra smirked.

"Wouldn't say no to it." Asami knew she was barely awake, and yet she almost was tempted to try and ravage her lover herself, like she had done to her last night. Try to make them even again, but that wasn't going to happen. Korra dropped herself on the bed again, crawling over and putting one hand on Asami's cheek, leaning in and pressing a long, soft kiss on her lips.

When she pulled back, she smiled. "I'm having trouble deciding whether you looked sexier last night in your lingerie or like this. That was the result of your efforts, but this is the result of mine."

Asami chuckled, and even though she hadn't seen herself in a mirror yet, had a feeling that Korra was right. "Well, then at least we'll both have something to be thinking about. Take care, Korra."

-"You too. And don't be afraid to call me when you're up for this again."

"I will. And thanks for last night. It really was great."

Korra grinned. "Trust me, you made that abundantly clear, but it's always nice to be appreciated." She really was standing next to the door now with her bag slung over one shoulder. "Later."

And with that, Asami was alone in this far too big hotel room, that felt strangely empty. She lived alone, but it still felt weird.

With a groan, she let herself fall back on the bed, because her back muscles that were keeping her upright while Korra kissed her goodbye were starting to protest. In fact, her entire body was protesting against any kind of movement. She should probably use that in-house gym a little more than once a week.

But Asami knew she couldn't spend the entire day lazing around in this bed. It was tempting, but she still had a couple of things that needed doing, first of which was to make herself presentable again. With a groan, she threw the sheets off, immediately unhappy with that decision, as some small goosebumps and a shiver ran over her fully naked body. She made for the bathroom, which thankfully was a bit warmer, thanks to Korra already taking a shower in here. The mirror was clean though, so Asami gave herself a look up and down.

She was a mess, simply put. Her hair wasn't brushed, and because Korra had spent all night messing it up, it was sticking every which way, something that normally never happened when Asami just slept on it. She was a gentle sleeper and had very compliant hair. Her make-up, or what was left of it, was a bad joke, because she hadn't taken it off before going to sleep, but the main reason it made her look like The Joker was probably just her lover's doing. To emphasize that last bit, there was a litany of hickeys all over her body, primarily on her collar and inner thighs, most of which were somewhere between red and purple by now.

And yet, Asami couldn't bring herself to care much. In fact, it made her smile. No guy had ever left her looking and feeling like this, so the fact that Korra had meant that Opal had been right after all. That was going to be yet another hurdle to take, but Asami decided to deal with that when it came to pass. First things first, and right now, that was a shower to make sure she didn't smell like she spent all night having sex, and only still looked that way. Though brushing her hair, applying some powder to the visible hickeys, and the fact that she luckily wore fairly modest clothes did help her there.

When Asami made it down to the breakfast buffet, it didn't take long for her to spot a familiar face in the crowd. "Opal? What are you doing here?"

"My family owns the hotel, means I can get free food here." This answer was less than convincing for Asami, who just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, alright, Korra let me know that you two spent the night together, but had to get to work before she shared any details, so I figured I'd go directly to the source."

"Wow," Asami replied. "I don't know if I should be offended or flattered that I'm worth the effort. A phone call would have done."

Opal smiled. "Maybe, but the fact that you have a grin from ear to ear tells me that I was right, so this little trip is already worth it. Spill it, and don't leave out any dirty details."

Asami blushed at this. Her best friend was never one to be easily perturbed, but Asami was. Still, best to get this over with. "What do you want me to say? It was amazing, Korra was great, sweet but assertive, and much better looking without clothes than with, if you can believe that."

Opal was less than impressed. "Oh no, you're not getting away with being vague like that. I know you, Asami. For crying out loud, I took you skydiving and you weren't smiling as broadly. How many times did it take to put that thing on your face?"

She looked down at her coffee, a little bit flustered. "Eight," she sheepishly admitted.

"EIGHT?!" Opal cried out in disbelief. "I'm lucky if I can get one, the record of me and Bolin is two! Why the hell did I set you up with Korra? I should have set myself up with her!"

Asami chuckled. "Because you love Bolin and would never do that to him?"

"Ugh. Stupid monogamy," Opal sighed.

Asami smiled as she sipped her coffee. It wasn't often that she saw envy coming from her friend, but then again, she had violated a fair share of the Seven Deadly Sins yesterday, so who was she to judge? "I dunno, Ope, all I can tell you is that she was amazing. I never knew anything could feel _that_ good."

"But I have to know, lessons must be learned here. How did she do it, what did she use?"

No getting out of it now. "Well, she first gave me head - first time I got good head, for the record - then she broke out the strap-on, which went on for a good long while in pretty much every position you can think of, then she went back to eating out, and then one more time with her fingers to close off the night. When I woke up, I couldn't move anymore."

"Damn, that does sound great," Opal sighed. "Remind me to lock her and Bolin in a room together and not to let them out until she's told him every single one of her secret tricks." Shaking her head, she took a sip of her coffee. "Did you at least give her your number?"

"She left hers."

"Even better. I'd tell you to use it, but I don't think I need to bother. Are you gonna text her?"

Asami doubted for a second, because she did want to, but she didn't want to appear desperate either. "Maybe later."

But Opal wasn't going to give up that easily. "Please do it now? I just want to know what she'll say."

"Fine," Asami sighed. She pulled out her phone and looked up Korra's contact, still thinking it was a bit soon, but Opal's enticing look was all but daring her to do it. _"Hey, it's Asami"_ , her first text simply said. "There, sent it, are you happy now? She won't even see it, she's at work."

"Fitness instructors need coffee breaks too," Opal posited, which was probably accurate, because Asami's phone buzzed not much later. The response turned her the shade of a firetruck, and her best friend immediately got curious. "Come on, show!"

Asami slid the phone across the table, not daring to read that aloud. _"You already need it again? Damn, you're thirsty"_ , the text read.

-"Oh, this is just perfect," Opal smiled. Before Asami could stop her, she had snatched the phone off the table and held it out of her reach while she was typing out a reply.

"Hey, stop that!"

But she didn't, and by the time she gave the phone back, she had sent it, and Korra had already read it. "I dare you to delete that," Opal smirked.

Asami felt like sinking through the floor when she read Opal's text, but on the other hand, spending another night with Korra wouldn't even be a little bit of a punishment. _"I do. Your place, nine o'clock. I'll bring pizza."_

**Author's Note:**

> Right as promised, the post that inspired this is _[here](https://rainbowflannellesbian.tumblr.com/post/172947794751/striikee-emiliusthegreat-redkrypto-im)_. Some of you might already know it, but it never fails to make me smile.


End file.
